Les Chroniques Vampiriques - Cycle I - Enfants de la Lumière
by Mifumi
Summary: Deux enfants jumeaux, se retirent à Forgotten Hollow, communauté vampirique aux apparences paisibles, sur initiative de leurs tuteur fantôme... Jumeaux qui sont en réalité porteur du gène vampirique, censé se développer dès qu'ils accéderons à l'adolescence. Cependant, ils sont loin d'être parfaitement sains d'esprits...


Anastasia Lanikolanova se souviendrait éternellement, et n'arriverait jamais à oublier définitivement cet évènement dramatique, mais qui fut accessoirement traumatisant ainsi que bouleversant dans l'existence autrefois tranquille et monotone que n'importe qu'elles jeunes adolescentes de ses années pourraient vivre en toute sérénité dans le meilleur des Mondes. Tellement l'hécatombe fut insoutenable et d'une brutalité extrêmement impardonnable, inhumaine, incompatible avec tous les inestimables mœurs de l'Humanité pourtant monochrome et capable du meilleur comme du pire. Alors, si tel étais le cas, peut-être avait-t-elle été condamnée par une quelconque faute pêcheresse et blasphématoire à supporter ces abominations sur des innocents victimisés par les capricieuses volontés d'une Destinée sans aucune scrupule, et que son horreur ainsi que son choc venait en réalité du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à cette classification sans précédants de terreurs sans nom ? A vrai dire, actuellement, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, tellement on disait énormément de malheurs et de tristesses sur la race humaine, au point qu'elle pouvait se montrer encore plus sauvage et d'une cruauté sans bornes, encore plus que ce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion non-souhaitable de vivre alors qu'elle n'étais encore qu'une enfant encore inconsciente des malheurs que pouvait provoquer le Sort !

Ce fut exactement comme un tsunami titanesque qui vint s'abattre sur l'atmosphère paisible et harmonieuse d'une communauté villageoise n'ayant absolument rien demander, cela correspondait indéniablement à l'assault soudainement meurtrier et imprévisible d'un prédateur sociopathe assoiffé de plasma à l'intérieur d'un poulailler isolé de l'extérieur, similaire à cet instant biblique comme l'intimidante et machiavélique première femme satanique qui prenait volontairement la place de l'innocente Eve dans l'Eden pour mener Adam à sa perte pour sermonner le Tout-Puissant d'avoir introduit de toute sa générosité et sa puissance omnipotente, une entité démoniaque aux caractéristiques pervertissantes dans le territoire paradisiaque, voir même utopique, des anges à l'âme pure. Ce fut un massacre encore plus hideux et sans vergognes qu'un sims agonisant et en proie d'un trépassement d'une lenteur interminable. Ce fut un évènement cauchemardesque qui ne pouvait porter de nom de baptême, tellement sa naissance et son avènement dépassaient Satan lui-même…..

Elle se souviendrait toujours de la main caressante mais affreusement mal-intentionnée qu'il avait délibérément passer sur sa joue frissonnante et d'une pâleur cadavérique ou maladive. Un mouvement quand bien même et contradictoire avec son expression faciale débordante de pulsions mortelles, parsemée d'un sadisme malveillant, trahissant ce semblant d'affection qu'il avait voulu exercer sur elle comme pour lui prodiguer une satisfaction malsaine, ou encore un soulagement de courte durée qu'il comptait lui faire partager durant une courte seconde, pour une raison qui pourrait échapper à n'importe quel témoin oculaire de la scène, y comprit la pauvre Anastasia. Jeune enfant au coeur souffrant et à la conscience tourmentée à jamais par les dépouilles mortuaires, à la bienfaisance repoussée par les linceuls écarlates au couleurs du liquide corporel qui circulait dans les veines à présent entrouvertes et écorchées à vif, aux larmes versées par la vision épouvantable d'une boucherie où la respiration rencontrait avec un manque évident d'oxygène provoqué par l'isolation de la pièce qui empêchait tout contact avec l'air purifié et vivifiant d'une existence aujourd'hui révolue. Aujourd'hui, seule la Faucheuse ne pouvait que se sentir chez elle véritablement, mais pour les autres formes habitées par la vie, cet environnement était à jamais souiller par la charogne et la senteur funéraire de la chair putréfiée, où nul ne pouvait inspirer et expirer sa peine sans pour autant ressentir la sentence de la folie assassinatrice et de la démence sanguinaire. Une tragédie qui imbibait jusqu'à leurs fondations et leurs profondeurs les murs de la pièce, tous teintés toujours de cette malédiction vermeille des plus effrayantes, monstrueuses, bestiales… Plus de ce blanc immaculé comme les ailes d'un séraphin ou aussi hivernal qu'un flocon de neige divertissant et d'une douceur rafraîchissante : maintenant, s'était la domination de la Reine Rouge, et elle réduisait au vide mais également au néant la souveraineté de la Reine Blanche, en répendant sur son sillage les corps décapités et un milliard de fois défigurés au niveau de leurs minois anciennement semblables à ceux des poupées de porcelaine, de ceux qui étaient autrefois la fierté de cet établissement emprunt de la tendresse, mais aussi, de l'amitié renforcées de n'importe quel occupant de ces lieux actuellement assaillient et hôtes macabres de la mégalomanie d'un être sans aucune moralité et qui ne craignait même pas Dieu. Les mobiliers étaient renversés ou alors extrêmement rejetés, soit en arrière de leurs précédents propriétaires déchus, ou alors dans des directions qui rendaient méconnaissables l'ancien positionnement ordoné et routinier que Anastasia avait toujours connue dans sa tendre enfance : par exemple, le bureau autrefois trônant orgueilleusement sur l'estrade, semblait à présent avoir été malmené par un ouragan, et transperçé par des traces de griffures sauvagement assénées non seulement sur lui, mais également sur celle qui siégeait dorénavant plus derrière lui, sur la chaise en bois à haut dossier, qui avait été renversée de sorte à ce que ses pieds brisés par une quelconque force surhumaine fassent face au massacre. Ses souvenirs contenaient d'ailleurs toujours l'ancien visage de cette femme qui prenait tous le temps le plus grand plaisir à s'occuper d'elle et d'eux tous : elle s'appellait Angélica Saintemarie… Elle avait des iris rayonnant et étincelants d'une couleur bleuté comme le ciel azuré…. Et ses cheveux, sa merveilleuse chevelure de princesse d'une blondeur platinée comme les épis de blés, voir même comme la lueur solaire qui répendait son scintillement et sa lumière bienfaisante sur Terre, dans son entourage…. Et eux…. Eux tous…. Yeux noisettes comme les châtaignes, bruns comme l'écorce d'un arbre puissant et valeureux, noirs comme la nuit rassurante et porteuse de conseil, ou verts comme les feuillages printaniers, ou même vairons comme l'irréprochable mélange d'un couple amoureux qui avait engendré de tout leurs accord le fruit d'une vie aujourd'hui écrasé comme un misérable cloporte sans défense…. Tous…. Comme des….Sans défenses…. Les blonds similaires à l'or, les bruns dont la couleur variait entre l'éclairement du bonheur et la modestie de la sagesse, les châtains qui se présentaient comme les nymphes forestières, ceux à la rousseur flamboyante comme la flamme combattante de la vitalité et de l'allégresse… Tous… Ô Seigneur! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous cela d'infâme et atroce ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle vision d'horreur et de damnation ?

Tortures influencées par l'injustices, mais tortures ennivrantes et excitantes pour lui, ce rejeton des maîtres infernaux, cette créature à l'apparence faussement humaine, cette séduction charismatique qui ne cessait d'admirer une sorte de splendeur et de valeur invisible et inexistante à l'intérieur d'Anastasia…. Un Croque-Mitaine répugnant et affrontant les préceptes de la bienséance, mais également de l'amour, de la fraternité, de la clémence, de la miséricorde, qu'il envoyait voler au bon vent pour se rapprocher des vices meurtriers qui menaçaient continuellement l'Humanité, et qu'il prenait un plaisir psychopathe à faire tomber la lame de la guillotine sur les nuques de condamnés à mort qui ne l'étaient que pour le crime d'avoir été séléctionnés par son esprit perturbateur et omnibulé par la vilainie ! Et ce bourreau infecte, qui lui soutirait toute sa voix et son répondant, en continuant ses câlineries et ses chuchotements individuels qui restaient inaudibles, sans oublier mystérieusement incompréhensibles pour des paroles prononcées à une distance aussi voisine que celle de Anastasia. Peut-être était-elle trop terrifiée et bouleversée par cette horreur qui venait de se déclancher sous ses yeux, et qu'elle était trop distraite par cela pour s'intérésser à ce que pouvait bien marmonner un fou qui sortait précipitemment de l'hôpital psychatrique, sûrement était-ce cela ! Mais qui pouvait se pencher sur des choses aussi futiles lorsqu'on touchait aux limites de l'Enfer même ? Lorsque les principes affectueux et juridiques se retrouvaient effacés au profit de la barbarie dénuée de raisonnements ?

''- Tu verra…. Tu verra…. Bientôt tu savourera le moment présent, et tu te rendra compte de la chance que tu aura d'être des nôtres…. Pour toujours, ma petite néophyte…. ma petite Anastasia….''

Sa voix certes masculine et d'une sonorité satinée comme la plus prestigieuse des soies d'excellente qualité, bien qu'elle soit également aussi hypnotisante et pénétrante qu'une lame de faucille ou encore une aiguille de couture s'enfonçant aisément dans une peau frêle ainsi que fragile, comme du cristal ou un matériau d'une rareté le rendant vulnérable. Mais, derrière ces apparences trompeuses et menteuses, s'exprimait une inspiration démoniaque, une intention maléfique et versatile, qui s'évaluait aux serres acérées d'un rapace enserrant sa captive entre ses griffes résistantes et dans l'abilité de pourfendre aussi vite qu'il pouvait convaincre de rejoindre le côté obscur. Ce furent les uniques mots qu'elle entendit venant de la bouche de cette personne entourée de brumes d'une noirceur ténébreuse que même la Mort elle-même ne saurait reproduire, venant de ce bras qui tendait délicatement et avec une relation malicieuse avec elle, qui était loin d'être réciproque, et dont elle ne pouvait dicernée le corps derrière le voile sombre et intensifiée qui l'entourait à la manière d'un vent, d'une rafale, de l'enveloppement furieux et féroce d'une tornade…. Comment voir le coeur du cyclone, que nul créature faible et chétive ne pouvait voir naturellement sans aucune méthode technologique ?

'' Anastasia…. Anastasia….''

La voix semblait résonner en un écho douceureux mais menaçant, comme un piège à moustique de Sixam leurrant son futur repas, en attendant qu'il puisse refermer sa mâchoir sur elle et l'avaler toute crû, direction la digestion. On se serait dit dans une pièce tout à coup vide et à acoustic, une sensation désagréable et nauséeuse prenait sans prévenir Anastasia, qui pourtant restait toujours aussi focalisée sur l'étendue, le lac de plasma, qui se formait peu à peu sous les lésions et les blessures fatales des derniers morts.

Sans têtes étaient les corps, abominable et insupportable était la senteur de cette scène à en blesser les saints protecteurs de l'au-delà, sans moyens de reconnaissances à l'observation visuelle des membres proches étaient les corps, vermeilles étaient les traces de plasma qui imbibaient sans aucune pudeur les murailles qui renfermaient la catastrophe qui ne pouvait à présent être réparée, rougeôyante comme les fourneaux de Pandemonium étaient la couleur omniprésente de l'air, ou du moins de la pièce aux reflets enflammés, qui les entouraient tous les deux, détruite en des fragements incurables était l'innocence agonisante….

''- Anastasia… ? ''

Une voix à présent interloquée et anxieuse, enfantine et pourtant presque imperceptible, comme étouffée par la tension même et le chaos qui dirigeait la mascarade écarlate de son décor sortit tout droit d'un film d'horreur de haute définition, au budget astronomique. Même les fenêtres semblaient recouvertes d'un rideau écarlate et faisant comme office ironiquement de produit de nettoyage qui occupait les vitres autefois transparentes et donnant sur l'éxtérieur naturel et illuminé d'une cour de récréation jadis occupée par les sims joueurs et dynamiques, énergisés…. Maintenant, tous semblait faire office d'ouverture sur un repère de diablotins et de divinités assoiffées de plasma…. Mais cette voix, à qui pouvait-elle bien appartenir, maintenant ? A cette immondice sans foi, ni loi, ou à une autre personne s'étant imnisciée dans ses plus noires torpeurs ? Que d'incertitudes…. Et tellement peu de solutions explicites, de réponses précises….

''- Anastasia ? Anastasia ? ''

Toujours cette même voix qui se fondait dans l'absence de vent et la chaleur qui se renforçait de plus en plus à la manière d'un cocon protecteur, ou alors destructeur. Mais cette dernière semblait jouer sur d'autres mélodies, se former de plus en plus en une sérénade beaucoup plus humaine et encourageante à une certaine réponse, mais en dépit de cela, Anastasia restait paralysée par l'effroi et la crainte incontrôlable en face de cette peinture sanguinaire aux allures de tombeau. Elle en étais muette de stupeur, et elle semblait comme dépourvue de langue, bien qu'elle pouvait toujours ressentir dans sa bouche le parfum de la texture limpide et fluide du plasma.

Du plasma aux tons de toutes sortes, qu'ils soient fraîchemement sortant ou as…. Des cadavres par centaines de milliers…. Et cet être…. Et cette personnalité qui semblait dénuée de tous sentiments humains…. De toute crainte de la faute… De toute appréhension du verdict et du jugement des Hommes… Comme si il y était supérieur…. Au dessus…..

''- ANASTASIA ! ''

Cette fois, ce fut une voix criarde et aussi assourdissante que le cri saccadé et mille fois amplifié d'une Banshee hurlante, présageant le trépas et l'arrivée prochaine de la Faucheuse angélique ou

acharnée sur le sims. Comme une annonce morbide et funeste. Presque inaudible et peu compréhensible tellement elle semblait horriblement aïgue et frôlant l'éclatement des cordes vocales, tel un ultrason qui faisait un chahut de tous les diables. Ce fut cela d'ailleurs qui actionna, peut-être volontairement, qui savait, la manivelle qui fit que Anastasia retrouva la raison et commençait à se sortir peu à peu de cet emprisonnement inquiétant et psychotique.

Et puis ? Elle se réveilla sans aucune forme de procès, passant ainsi du royaume infini et sans queue, et ni tête d'ailleurs, de la dimension parallèle des mauvais songes. Mais d'un monde à l'essence d'inspiration terriblement intime et démonstrative de la vérité, manufacture sans répit des cauchemards se rapportant à ses cibles. Anastasia quitta cet univers où elle ne pouvait désormais retrouver le repos éternel, pour revenir à la réalité infortunément fragementée de touches assombrissantes sentencieuse et sarcastique, accordant néanmoins ses uniques suppositions aux lois logiques et tenant sur les pilliers scientifiques du savoir propre à tous sims, mais qui n'en étais pas moins aussi veridicte et en contact avec les représailles ainsi que les tribulations d'un héritage infameux qu'elle n'avait jamais demander. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Après tout, comme tous sims qui se respectaient, n'était-elle pas sont propre trouble et ses propres rêveries, dont les seules qui à présent ressortaient semblaient toutes être attribuées au Diable en personne ?


End file.
